


Inner Demons

by Armeowgeddon (Armeowgeddan), ATossForTheAce



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Minor Character Death, More to be added as we go, Multi, Rating May Change, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armeowgeddan/pseuds/Armeowgeddon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATossForTheAce/pseuds/ATossForTheAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What we’ve been through isn’t normal, Xander. The fact that you knew what to do wasn’t normal. The fact that my parents knew what was happening wasn’t normal, and I want to know what they did. I want to know how I can protect my siblings as an older brother, Xander.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In which Ryoma and his siblings are thrown headfirst into a world full of nightmares, where monsters are as real as the people who hunt them. Together, they learn to cope as the world as they know it crumbles at their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> As a preface:  
> This is a Supernatural AU! It uses concepts from the universe, but the canonical adventures of Sam and Dean aren't reference nor included. This is a joint effort by [Ray](http://tinykumi.tumblr.com) and [Bleu](http://armeowgeddon.tumblr.com)! Sometimes we'll write entire chapters on our own, but other times, like this one, we write bits and pieces together.  
> On a sidenote:  
> Xander throws carp.

_“Story books are full of fairy tales /_  
_Of kings and queens and the bluest skies /_  
_My heart is torn just in knowing /_  
_You'll someday see the truth from lies”_  
**~ Plumb // In My Arms**

-

“Sumeragi, you know they won't be lucky forever. It's amazing nothing’s happened yet.” Mikoto’s voice was soft, worried for their children.

Sumeragi looked as though he was going to reply, but he didn't seem to know just what to say. They'd been talking about it for a while, about training their children to defend against what lurked in the dark.

Mikoto's phone buzzed. She slid it out of her jeans pocket, turning it on to see what it was. It was Ryoma, asking for a ride home, and that meant it was about time to pick up Hinoka and Takumi as well.

 _Ryoma, 2:45:_  
_Mom, I need a ride home and I'm bringing a friend to work on a project_

Straightforward and to the point, as always. The thought made her chuckle a bit and shake her head. Just like his father.

She sighed. “We will talk about this later, but right now I need to go pick up Ryoma and Hinoka. Oh, and Ryoma’s bringing a friend home to work on a project, apparently.” She grabbed her purse, certain Hinoka was going to ask for something to eat on the way home and with no doubt that Takumi would join in. She smiled. “Take care of Sakura while I'm gon,.” she said, as she put her shoes on and walked out the door.

Sumeragi sighed. He didn't know what to do.

-

“Oh, there she is now.” Ryoma gestured to the car ahead, and smiled up at his partner.

Xander was tall and had a sturdy build, with blonde hair that turned into a mess of curls the further it went, but it hardly passed his ears. He'd been at their school for barely a month, and every time they had to pair up it seemed he was always left out. It made sense, him being new and all, and he didn't seem particularly outgoing or set on making friends, but that certainly didn't stop the girls in their class from talking about him.

It seemed odd that he was avoided, though.

So Ryoma decided to ask him to be his partner, and Xander seemed surprised, but, he had agreed. They both seemed good at the subject anyway, so he was sure they'd get a good grade.

Mikoto’s car pulled up. Ryoma reached out to Xander after opening the door. “I can take your bag,” Ryoma offered.

Xander shook his head, and if anything, gripped the bag tighter.

“I'll be fine.” He promised, nodding at Ryoma to get in first.

“Alright then. C’mon.”

He slid into the car, waiting for Xander to follow. Xander shut the car door, and Mikoto immediately introduced herself.

“It's very nice to meet you! You must be Ryoma’s project partner.”

Xander nodded. “I'm Xander. It's nice to meet you, as well.” His voice was quiet, but definitely still audible. Ryoma was sure he was one of the people to have a naturally booming voice, despite their reservations.

“Just so you know,” Ryoma started. “We're going to be picking up my younger siblings on the way. The youngest you'll meet right now is Takumi, and he's only ten. Sakura’s six, but she's already home. She won't give you much trouble, I promise.”

Xander chuckled. “I actually have three siblings, two of which should be the same age as yours.”

He didn't know that it would be the beginning of a friendship, because he desperately hoped it wouldn't. His family would be moving as soon as Leo got better.

-

He decided that while their families were about the same age, Ryoma's family was certainly more lively.

Hinoka, who Xander learned was fourteen, had climbed into the car, asked who Xander was, and when she got her answer asked for food. When they picked up Takumi, he saw Xander, looked at Ryoma, and got in the back next to Hinoka. When Hinoka started asking for food again, Takumi joined in.

Xander sighed, and shook his head when Mikoto asked if he wanted anything from McDonald's as they drove to Ryoma's home.

-

Xander was pulled inside, perhaps too enthusiastically, by Ryoma. His eyes were drawn to the faint lines of salt on every window sill, but his attention was quickly redirected as the brown-haired teen tugged him into the living room.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Ryoma declared, and the blond couldn't help but retreat into himself.

The jingle of car keys followed them in, disappearing into the kitchen along with the patter of Hinoka and Takumi’s footsteps. Xander felt eyes on him, eyes that didn't belong to his partner, and it made his skin crawl with anxiety. He glanced around the room, taking in the sights: it was cozy, unlike the motels he and his own family frequented. Cream walls and almost startlingly white carpet went well with the leather furniture that was arranged around the tv, which hung above the fireplace mantle. Beneath it were a bunch of framed images. He recognized no one in any of the pictures, except a broad man with the same wild hair as Ryoma; he could've sworn he'd seen a similar man’s picture within the folds of his own father’s wallet. It was too peaceful, far too content for the salt by the windows to mean what he thought it did.

Ryoma’s voice shook him from his thoughts. “Are you with me, Xander?” He asked, waving a hand before his eyes.

“Yes, of course!” His answer came too quickly, and he offered a weak smile as his cheeks flushed. It was going to be a long day.

-

Ryoma’s room wasn’t anything spectacular, really. It blended well with the rest of the house, pale walls, but his carpet was a darker brown instead of white. His room wasn’t that large, a desk and computer in the corner of the room, a closet in the back, by the door. Windows with white curtains hung beside his bed, red sheets in stark contrast to the rest of the room. They’d been in the room for about an hour, working on the project, when Ryoma stood and stretched.

“I think I’ll go get something to eat. You wanna come with me?” He asked, smiling back at Xander.

He pondered his options. He’d seen salt at the window, he wondered if that carried through into Ryoma’s room, or maybe if there was anything else to protect him. Xander shook his head.

“I’ll start on this next part, you go on ahead.”

Ryoma seemed surprised, but shrugged. “Alright, but I’ll bring something back for you. You can’t choose, so don’t be unhappy if it’s something you dislike.” He said as he left, hair swinging behind him.

Xander almost wanted to laugh, wondering why he even had such a mane, but he had more important things to check.

He threw open the curtains, and lo and behold, there was a salt line against the window. He sucked in a breath. Perhaps that’s the reason the man in the picture looked so familiar. He closed the window again quickly, whipping around, and crouched by the end of the carpet, flipping it upwards. Of course, spraypainted onto the underside of the carpet was a demon trapping circle. He was in the home of other hunters.

Footsteps stopped at the door. Xander threw the carpet back to how it had been and looked up, expecting Ryoma. It was not Ryoma, though there were many similarities in appearance. He hardly had any doubt that it was Ryoma’s father who was staring down at him. There was a flash of hostility in his eyes.

“You seem to know what you’ve stumbled across,” He said, crossing his arms. While Xander was crouching, the man towered over him. It was rather intimidating, but Xander swallowed his terror and nodded. Yes, he knew exactly what he was looking at, and he knew Ryoma’s father knew.

“You’re hunters- or, you at least know how to protect yourselves.” Xander’s voice hardly shook, but it was still a weakness he needed to crush. “You seemed familiar. When I saw the pictures in the family room, I mean.”

“Oh? Did I now?”

Xander nodded again, unsure if he should say anything about his father at all. Ryoma’s father’s face seemed to relax, and Xander grew immensely confused. The smile was almost fond as Ryoma’s father looked up.

“Tell me, is your father’s name, by any possible chance, Garon?”

Xander stiffened, but nodded. “How did you figure that?”

Ryoma’s father laughed, loud and deep like Ryoma himself. “Has he ever mentioned an old partner named Sumeragi? Or did he not mention me to his children?”

Xander blinked, surprised. He relaxed. “Yes, father has brought up the name, mainly while teaching us how to hunt. He brought up a knife similar to my own many times, as well.”

Sumeragi nodded. “I understand. So, he gave you Siegfried. I see.” He sighed, his face becoming serious again. “Listen, none of my children know of my background, or Mikoto’s. You must keep this encounter from my son, but if you’re going to be his friend, you need not wait.”

“We shouldn’t be here much longer. As soon as Leo gets better, we’re leaving to a new home. We never stay in one place for long.”

Sumeragi’s eyebrows rose. “So he’s raising you as he was raised. That does sound like him.” He paused. “I believe Ryoma’s coming back. Don’t mention this chat to him, or anything you’ve seen.”

Xander nodded. “This wouldn’t be the first secret I’ve had to keep.”

-

Ryoma was doing… Whatever he needed to be doing for the project, wherever he was in the assignment, but Xander couldn’t focus anymore. He knew he shouldn’t be wary, but when Ryoma mentioned the odd, rotten egg smell in the kitchen, he began to panic. He knew he shouldn’t, there were salt lines all around the house, but either way it was unusual.

“Hey! Xander, you doing alright? You look sick.”

Xander blinked back into reality and looked at Ryoma in surprise. He nodded. “Yes, although, it is rather late at this point… Perhaps I should get going.”

Ryoma nodded and began to help him gather his belongings. It was odd. Xander was taught to distance himself, for he would only grow lonely when they needed to move again, but he liked Ryoma. He had a nice smile, if he was being completely honest. It made him feel… At ease, safe, even.

Xander shook his head and zipped his backpack, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

“Thank you very much for asking, by the way. Normally I’m singled out, and I have to do everything myself.” He chuckled, grabbing his bag and standing. Ryoma followed.

“It was nice having you over. You’re better than most of the partners I’m paired up with- you don’t save the work for last second. We got a lot done today.”

Xander nodded in agreement. Together they walked out of his room and into the family room, where Takumi and Hinoka were getting a scolding from Sumeragi and Mikoto.

“Mom, we need a ride to Xander’s house. He’s going home.”

Mikoto stood and smiled, walking over to her purse to grab her keys. “You two boys go out to the car, I’ll be right there.” She instructed, rummaging through her purse.

Xander decided that, despite having to distance himself, he liked Ryoma’s family. Sumeragi and Mikoto were nice, humble and welcoming. Ryoma was kind overall, and Xander appreciated his outgoing personality. Hinoka was loud and confident, too, and Takumi, despite being a little shy, was very good while playing with his younger sister, Sakura. It was all a nice contrast to his own (admittedly, dysfunctional) family unit.

Perhaps he could make one friend, if they were a family of hunters as well. Ryoma would be protected by his parents. So would his siblings.

Perhaps he should’ve anticipated what happened when he opened the door to leave.

He was saying something to Ryoma before he was blown backwards, hitting the couch and sliding down it. Ryoma was thrown further back, skidding against the floor. Takumi screamed, Sakura came running down the hall. She didn’t know what was happening and she looked so scared. Xander’s heart faltered at the small girl’s expression.

Xander scrambled up as fast as he could, pulling Siegfried from his boot, darting in front of Sakura. There was a woman at the door, the whole of her eyes as black as the shadows she cast along the wall. In less than a heartbeat, Sumeragi was over the couch and charging at the demon. Mikoto began mumbling under her breath while Takumi and Hinoka huddled around Ryoma.

Their parents were thrown back once more, Mikoto against the wall and Sumeragi beside Ryoma.

Xander registered the taste of blood in his mouth, metallic and all too familiar, but he didn't care. His head throbbed, his vision struggling to focus as he looked over to Ryoma and his siblings. Sakura’s gaze was centered intently on his blade, and his heart all but shattered at the look she gave him, like he was the villain.

“Oh, Sumeragi! You didn't really think your petty salt circles could keep me out forever, did you?” Her voice was light, airy. It made Xander’s chest stutter. He knew the voice, he knew the voice, why couldn't he place it?

The figure ignored him completely, intent and sure in her steps towards Sumeragi. “It was foolish of you to think you'd escaped me, holing up in your house like I wouldn't ever get you. You have quite the price to pay, you know. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this chance?”

Xander lifted his knife over his head, prepared to bring it down hard into the demon, but a simple flick of her wrist had him against the wall, Siegfried clattering away uselessly. He kicked his legs, clawed at the invisible force that was pinning him by his neck, but it was all in vain. He thought he must look pathetic, judging from the look on Ryoma’s face. Black edged in the corner of his vision and the last thing he saw before he was out cold was his classmate reaching for the blade.

“That's quite a shame,” the demon chided gently. “I thought he'd be smart enough to hang back this time, let his dear mother take care of business.”

“You are not his mother,” Sumeragi spat. “You stopped being Katerina a very long time ago.”

“Those are bold words for a man on his deathbed, darling.” She giggled, and Ryoma’s stomach did somersaults.

His whole world was spinning, his heart practically beating out of his chest. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, yet racing past him at the same time.

“Your children are so cute! You know, the only reason I didn't slaughter them when they first stepped out of this house was because I wanted to see the expressions on their pretty little faces when I did this,” She lowered the hand that held Xander up, and the teen tumbled to the ground, slumping against the hardwood floor.

Sumeragi produced a dagger of his own from his sleeve, but before he could make use of it there was a hand in his chest.

“Watch and learn, dearies!”

Mikoto screamed, the exorcism spell she'd been chanting under her breath completely forgotten.

“Mm, hey, you know what this reminds me of?” She twisted her hand and the man beneath her let out a strangled shout. “You're going to get a real kick out of this, I promise.”

She giggled again and Ryoma fought back the bile rising in his throat. He could hear his heart in his ears, loud and demanding.

“It reminds me of the time you buried that Raijinto of yours in my chest, just like this! Those were the good old days, weren't they, Sumeragi?”

His father’s lips were red with blood now, bubbling up from his throat, and all he could do was wheeze. The light in his eyes was fading rapidly. A part of Ryoma urged him to take the knife that Xander had dropped, to stab this… This monster, but the ebony blade seemed to almost repel his hand. Tears swam in his vision and, with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he grabbed the weapon by his thigh and chucked it at the demon. She was close, but not close enough. The blade skimmed her arm and she hissed as the skin smoked. Sumeragi went limp.

“Idiot boy, look what you made me do!” She tsked, withdrawing her hand. It was a deep crimson, stained with the same blood that now dripped from Sumeragi’s chin. “I meant for him to suffer a bit more than that, but you went and scared me!”

Hinoka wailed loudly, clutching Sakura to her chest. The six-year-old was silent, her eyes wide and unfocused. Her lower lip trembled. Takumi was nowhere to be seen, and Ryoma hoped he'd gotten away. He wanted his little brother to be safe, he wanted them all to be safe, but that seemed like a farfetched dream.

Katerina stood, flicking blonde hair over her shoulder as though she hadn't just murdered a man. Specks of blood landed on Ryoma’s face and he couldn't contain it anymore. He hunched over, retching the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Katerina just smirked before she doubled over in pain of her own.

Mikoto had resumed her chanting, although tears streamed down her face.

“W-well now, isn't that annoying…” Katerina hissed through her teeth, her heels clicking as she inched towards the other woman.

Pale, thin fingers wrapped around her throat in an instant.

“I think,” a sickening crack, “you should stop that.”

Mikoto fell, black hair pooling around her head.

“There, that's much better, don't you think?” Katerina turned her soulless gaze to Hinoka, a sweet smile playing at her lips. “Well, it seems I've orphaned you! Isn't that a shame. Killing you almost seems like showing mercy, I think I’d much rather see you suffer through foster homes, split up from the rest of your silly family… Yes, I think that'll do, I have other business to attend to with-”

_BANG._

Takumi stood in the hall, his father’s gun in hand. The boy shook, hardly able to support himself on trembling legs or hold the gun up with quivering arms. He was pale, like he could collapse any second.

Katerina whipped around to look at him, smoke seeping from the hole in her stomach. Her eyes were wild with fury and the intent to kill.

“Why you little-!” She shrieked.

Takumi didn't give her time to finish. He cocked the pistol and fired again. And again. And again. Black smoke poured from Katerina’s mouth, rocketing through the ceiling and disappearing. The bullet-filled body toppled over, thudding on the floor. Takumi dropped the gun and fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands as he curled in on himself.

-

Ryoma watched Xander during his bout of unconsciousness. He hadn't known what to do and thus had brought him to his room and laid him upon the bed. The seventeen-year-old revelled in the silence of the bedroom; it gave him the time he needed to collect his thoughts after what had just happened. What had just happened? His recollection had already begun to fade. He supposed that it was his brain’s defense mechanism to keep him from lingering on the incident and, if he was completely honest, he wouldn't have minded forgetting it altogether. The image of his father’s corpse danced behind his eyelids whenever he blinked.

Hinoka knocked quietly on the door before poking her head in. “We’re… We’re ready to go when you are, big brother,” she said quietly, her voice quivering slightly.

Ryoma simply nodded, his eyes remaining fixed on Xander. He hoped his classmate would stir soon so that he could explain what the hell had just happened. He cast a glance over at the clock on his nightstand. 9:37 at night. It had been just over an hour since his parents had been murdered in cold blood. The thought made tears prick his eyes, and he covered his face as Hinoka excused herself.

Xander woke to the sound of sniffling and the smell of lavender laundry detergent. He shifted beneath the red blankets that enveloped him and sat up, casting a wary glance over at Ryoma’s trembling form. Was the teen… Crying? He wasn't surprised. If he hadn't been so accustomed to the scent of sulfur and death he probably would've been a sobbing mess too, but the scene hardly fazed him.

Ryoma didn't seem to notice him at first. He rubbed his wet eyes with his palms and glanced up when he sensed movement, smiling in spite of himself.

“Xander! Thank god, I was worried we’d be stuck here all night…” He said softly, letting out a sigh of relief.

Xander blinked. Where had the demon even gone? Was it still there? He assumed not, but why would it keep Ryoma and his siblings- he assumed those were their voices outside of Ryoma’s room -alive? All of the demons he’d seen had never left anyone alive.

Well, he supposed there was one demon that had let his father go after his mother had died. But that was an exception, right?

He grabbed Ryoma’s shoulder. “Where’s the demon?” He asked, aware of how much his expression told. in the moment, he didn’t care. He had been taught to never express his emotions, to keep everything to himself. Be strong for your siblings, he would tell himself. Well, his siblings weren’t there and Ryoma didn’t need to lose any more than he had already.

Ryoma blinked. “D..Demon? Is that what that thing was?”

Xander nodded, his grip on Ryoma’s shoulder tightening. “Normally, they leave hosts in black smoke-”

“Y-yeah! There was smoke.” Ryoma nodded quickly. “There was definitely smoke… But I don't know where it went exactly.”

“Through the ceiling or the floor?” Xander asked curtly.

“Ceiling,” Ryoma replied.

Xander stood quickly, perhaps too quickly, stumbling slightly as his vision spun. Shit. If it had simply rose up, there was no guarantee that it was actually gone. It could be waiting for them to let their guard down and then strike once more.

“We need to leave. Collect your things, it's not safe here,” he instructed, shouldering his backpack.

“What? How could we just leave after what happened? Please explain this to me!”

Xander shook his head, “Save it for later, Ryoma. Right now, getting you to safety is my utmost priority.”

-

At Xander’s frantic insistence, the siblings gathered their things and left. He led them to a motel off a backroad and knocked on the door.

Several deadbolts clicked before the door opened slightly. A pair of violet eyes studied them for a moment, then the door swung open the rest of the way.

“Xander,” a female voice cooed. “You had us scared half to death! Where have you been?”

The voice’s owner, a chubby young woman with lavender hair, looked beyond Xander and amongst their visitors. Her gaze lingered on Hinoka for a moment before returning to him.

“Who are they?” She asked bluntly.

“I'll gladly explain once we’re inside, Camilla.” The older boy sighed and motioned with one hand for her to move.

Camilla stepped to the side, revealing the inside of the hotel room Xander’s family lived in. Blue walls, with the family room and kitchen mushed together in a small space, and three doors that lead to bedrooms. One for their father, one that Camilla and Elise shared, and one for Leo and Xander… They were supposed to share a room, at least. Two pillows and a few blankets rested on one of two couches- he slept there now, with Leo growing ever sicker and nowhere else for him to sleep. He had Ryoma’s family sit on the other sofa while he sat on his makeshift bed, patting the seat beside him for Camilla to sit.

Ryoma was running his hand through Takumi’s hair, doing his best to comfort his younger brother. The look he gave to Xander spoke volumes, even though he didn't speak. With his expression alone he demanded answers.

Xander sighed. “The only thing I ask, before I explain, is for you to believe me. What I’m going to tell you is…” He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him and he shook his head. “It will not sound normal.”

Ryoma huffed. “What we’ve been through isn’t normal, Xander. The fact that you knew what to do wasn’t normal. The fact that my parents knew what was happening wasn’t normal, and I want to know what they did. I want to know how I can protect my siblings as an older brother, Xander.”

The blond nodded. “I know. I know, I’ve felt that way too and I do to this day.” He turned to Camilla. “I want you to help me explain, if I leave anything you think is important out.”

Camilla nodded, but she seemed confused. “What am I helping you explain?” She asked, looking from Ryoma to Xander.

“Hunting.”

“Oh.”

Xander’s eyes wandered from Ryoma to Takumi, from Takumi to Sakura and from Sakura to Hinoka. He sighed again.

“What if I told you- what if I told you that your nightmares can come true? Everything you've ever had a bad dream about- werewolves, vampires, demons, ghosts, monsters- they all exist, and people like Camilla and I… We hunt them. That’s what your parents did, Ryoma. Did you ever see the salt lining the wall? The windows? Ryoma, did you ever lift your carpet?” He asked.

Ryoma’s eyes narrowed. “What do you… what do you mean my carpet?”

“When you left, I noticed salt lining the windows. It repels and keeps out demons. When I flipped over your carpet, there was a demon trap. And, after… Your father talked to me. He and my father… They were hunting partners, Ryoma.”

Camilla sat silently, watching their reactions. She reached out and touched the trembling boy’s shoulder. She wasn’t sure what his name was, or how old he was, but something told Camilla that all of his worst nightmares had come true- and that was understandable. He looked no older than ten, and his wide eyes reminded her of her own little brother, sick and dying just a room away.

“I know nothing seems okay right now. I know nothing makes sense, and I know it looks like nothing’s going to get better, darling. It’s okay to cry… It's the pain that makes us so human, after all.”

Within seconds, the younger boy burst into tears. If he was crying before he was sobbing now, and he clung to Camilla’s arm. She was happy she could do something for the rattled family, even if it meant she could only let their emotions spill. They didn’t need to bottle everything up. Camilla looked back at Xander while comforting the child, giving him a look that told him to continue.

Xander opened his mouth, then closed it as their father entered the room.

“Xander,” he said, his voice as steely as his expression. “Where the hell have you been? Do you see what time it is? I was beginning to think you'd been attacked.”

“Father… Unfortunately, that's not far from the truth.”

“Explain. Now.” The man, Garon, demanded. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the strangers in their motel room.

Xander nodded and began his explanation of the day’s events, stringing together what had happened during his unconsciousness with the help of Ryoma. Garon paid close attention, nodding occasionally, and stiffened upon the mention of Sumeragi.

“You're… Sumeragi’s children, then?” He asked at the end, clearing his throat.

Ryoma nodded.

“I owe a lot to him. To cast you out on the streets to fend for yourselves would be disrespectful, so I suppose I have no choice but to let you stay… But do not for one second think that it will be easy. Xander.”

Xander looked to him. “Yes, father?”

“You will be teaching him,” he motioned to Ryoma. “How to hunt.”

Hinoka’s skin prickled with goosebumps, but she steeled herself and stood.

“I would like to learn how to hunt too!” She declared boldly. “Like Ryoma said, I… I-I want to protect my family!”

Garon quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk playing at his lips. “... Very well. Camilla will teach you.”

-

Leo was miserable, to say the least. The 10-year-old stared up at the bland motel ceiling, coughing weakly. He couldn't even find the strength to reach for the book on his bedside table. He closed his eyes, focusing on the hum of the fan that pointed out the window.

There was a tap on the door and he forced himself to set up, expecting Camilla to come waltzing in to make him eat, but Xander walked in instead, a bowl of soup in his hands. Leo was shocked to see Xander, for he was hardly ever the one to come in here with food or anything from him. Normally it was Elise or Camilla.

Xander pulled up the desk chair by Leo’s bed, and held the bowl out to him, giving him an expectant look. He took the bowl but stared down at the soup. Nothing had really seemed appetizing lately. His appetite had plummeted since the coughing started, and no matter how much he ate he still seemed to be getting skinnier.

“Leo,” Xander said. “I understand that eating without an appetite is uncomfortable, but please eat.” Leo sighed and picked up the spoon, blowing softly on the hot soup before eating.

He hated the look Xander was giving him. He hated being so bedridden and tired all the time, and he hated how sweaty he woke up. He hated his siblings being so worried over his appetite and he hated coughing into his arm and seeing blood when he pulled away.

“Xander...why are you in here?” Leo's voice was hoarse, and he picked up a small paper cup- something they'd given him so he could still cough in without getting blood on his clothes or swallowing -and coughed into the cup. Specks of blood fell into it, and he groaned in both frustration and pain.

Xander winced. He detested seeing his brother this way, how coughing blood was more annoyance than shock. He ran a hand through Leo’s hair, mostly to remind himself that Leo was still alive.

“I..I haven't been visiting as much as I would've liked. I'm sorry, Leo. But, I do have another reason for coming in here.”

Leo looked over at him, setting his cup back on the bedside table.

“As of today, one of father’s old friends died. We're taking in his children and teaching them how to hunt.”

Leo rolled his eyes. He was not fond of children, and as sick as he was, it would probably make him hate them more.

“You know, most of them are older than you. One is your age, the other as old as Elise- but she's very shy.”

Leo looked at Xander, a small shine of curiosity in his eyes. He'd mostly distanced himself from kids his age before he got sick, and suddenly he was living with one. Maybe when he got better, he could have someone to talk to that wasn't as serious as Xander or as smothering as Camilla or as loud as Elise. He truly loved all of his siblings, but when he got better he was going to meet this new person and they were going to be friends, he knew it.

Xander didn't say anything else as his younger brother ate, collecting the bowl once he had finished and exiting silently. He cringed at the coughing he heard beyond the closed door. He had to fix it.

-

“Wait, we’re going out on a hunt? I haven't even been taught yet!”

“Experience is the best teacher, Ryoma,” Xander said gently, watching as the man before him combed through his mass of hair.

Ryoma scoffed, “So you say!”

“I learned through experience. You can learn a lot when your life is on the line.”

“Or I can die!” He snapped, slamming his comb down on the table.

It was Xander’s turn to scoff, and he shook his head. “You won't die. It won't even be that dangerous. Plus, I'll be there to make sure you aren't hurt too terribly.”

“‘Too terribly,’” Ryoma mocked, rolling his eyes. “That's certainly reassuring, thank you.”

“I can't say you won't get hurt at all, that would be a blatant lie. I can't protect you from everything.”

“You really aren't helping me to feel any better right now, you know!”

Camilla sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Would you two please stop bickering? You sound like children.”

Both opened their mouths to defend themselves but she held up her hand, silencing them.

“I don't want to hear it! Ryoma, darling, Xander means what he says. I trust him completely with my life, you should learn to as well. And Xander, you need to lighten up! Ryoma has a right to be nervous, it's his first time after all.”

Something about her choice of words made Ryoma’s stomach roll uncomfortably. He shifted in his seat at the small kitchen table, casting a wary glance over at his siblings, still fast asleep on the floor. He sighed, nervously flexing his fingers. It was a habit that ran in the family.

“Is Hinoka coming, too? She said she wanted to help.” He said, turning fully to face Xander. He looked up, pondering the thought, and reluctantly nodded.

“She did, didn’t she? Then, I suppose she should come along too. Would you mind waking her up? I don’t know the best way to do it.” Xander asked. Ryoma cringed, but nodded, remembering the last time he was told to wake his sister, and unfortunately it wasn’t that long ago.

He crouched beside her, softly shaking her shoulder. When she gave no reaction, Ryoma sighed. He braced himself for what was to come as he shook her shoulder harder, until he was basically pushing her onto her other side.

Why couldn’t everyone in this family be a light sleeper?

-

Hinoka, Camilla, Xander and Ryoma had come across an article online. That’s what they had for a source- an online article, and lucky enough, it was still in the state. The drive to the town it was in would only be a few hours of a drive, but Ryoma didn’t know how to drive. He was old enough too, but the anxiety he would get attempting was almost unbearable, and they were safer letting a blind old man drive them across a smoldering volcano than letting Hinoka drive them a few blocks down the street. She wasn’t old enough anyway.

However, Xander knew how to drive. So, really, there was no getting out of it- not that Ryoma wanted to, but he did want to let everything settle in. They were going to hunt some mythical creature that, surprise, wasn’t mythical at all.

When Xander told Camilla, Hinoka and him to go pack what they would need for the next few days… Of course he was nervous.

Or, perhaps he was downright terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this chapter! We can't make any promises that they'll all be this long, but we'll try to churn out quality work every week or so. Once again, this is being co-written by [Ray](http://tinykumi.tumblr.com) and [Bleu](http://armeowgeddon.tumblr.com)! Check us out!


End file.
